Soluços
by Nielita
Summary: Mello não consegue dormir. O motivo? Os estranhos soluços de Near. Fluffy. MxN [Para Videly]


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence, nem seus personagens.

**N/A**: Uma pequena comédia com esses dois meninos que tantas adoram... No tempo em que eles eram meninos mesmo! Lá no orfanato... Levemente **YAOI**.

_Para Videly_

**SOLUÇOS **

De todas as crianças do orfanato, Mello era a que ia dormir mais tarde. Girava a cabeça pelo travesseiro, seu levíssimo sono ainda não o permitira dormir. Principalmente porque a cada cinco segundos um som cortava todo o salão da casa, atravessava o corredor dos dormitórios e ia desembocar nos ouvidos do loiro.

-Hic.

Mello nem se esforçou pra saber quem seria aquele que estava a soluçar, afinal de contas só uma pessoa o desafiava no quesito dormir tard: Near, que segundo a concepção do loiro, o desafiava em qualquer outro quesito também.

Near também não gostava de ir pra cama cedo, preferia passar o maior tempo possível resolvendo complicados quebra-cabeças. Mas o que o diferenciava do outro colega é que, na hora de dormir, Near colocava a cabeça no travesseiro e logo em seguida parecia o Belo Adormecido. Não ligava em nada para os outros ao redor.

Já o loiro, que era um menino agitado demais para se conformar em perder tanto de um dia dormindo, acrescentando-se o fato de ser chocólatra inveterado, era a combinação perfeita de criança de sono leve que não aceita dormir cedo. E com tantas outras crianças barulhentas ao seu redor, ele só conseguia dormir mesmo depois que essas outras já estivessem sossegadas.

Por isso soluços no meio da noite eram extremamente incômodos. Ainda mais vindos de Near.

No terceiro soluço Mello não aguentou mais. Levantou-se da cama e foi tirar satisfação com aquele estorvo que estava no meio da sala.

-Você não vê que está atrapalhando o sono dos outros? - Tecnicamente, apenas o sono dele havia sido atrapalhado.

Mello não entrou gritando propriamente, mas gritava "sussurrando". Era competente demais na análise de causas e conseqüências. Sabia que gritar naquela hora só faria acordar todos na casa, inclusive o responsável pelo lugar que logo o mandaria pro quarto, com Near soluçando.

Near levantou a cabeça, sem estar muito certo do que estava se passando.

-Eu... o que? – De fato ele estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu os próprios soluços – Hic!

-To falando disso!

Quando se deu conta da situação, Near ficou surpreso. Mais ainda, aquilo era constrangedor. Mesmo que tentassem, as pessoas não conseguiam via de regra incomodá-lo e, dada sua natureza discreta, ele não costumava incomodar ninguém - exceto Mello, claro . No momento que percebeu que soluçava enquanto todos os outros dormiam, entendeu que também _não gostava_ de incomodar gratuitamente os outros. Por isso um rubor incomum lhe corou as bochechas.

-Hic!

Ligeiramente agoniado, ele tentou em vão parar o soluço. Prendeu a respiração por um tempo e soltou o ar de vagar, esperando que seu diafragma voltasse a funcionar normalmente. Sim, ele sabia onde estava a raiz do problema, mas era uma situação que estava além das forças do menino. Tudo que concluiu foi que crises de soluço não possuem um padrão racional para ser analisado .

-Hic!!! - Estava assustado com o fato de não ter domínio algum da situação - O que eu faço?

-Não sei, apenas pare de soluçar... AGORA! – Por quanto tempo mais Mello ia agüentar não gritar de fato, era um mistério...

-Hic!

Para o loiro, o colega era tão repugnante que nem pra um soluço conseguia arrumar uma solução. O jeito seria arrumar uma forma de parar aquilo.

-Mas você não consegue fazer nada sozinho, hein? No final você acaba precisando de mim! Hunf, espera que eu já volto.

-Near sentou-se ao lado do brinquedo, mexendo melancolicamente em seus próprios cabelos. Reparando no ambiente a sua volta, observou no reflexo da janela a figura de um loiro que sorrateiramente tentava chegar despercebido.

-UHHHH!!! – Foi o melhor grito-sussuro de espanto que Mello conseguiu fazer.

-Hum? – Respondeu dessa forma Near, sem nem ao menos mexer uma sobrancelha.

Assim não dá, Near! Você tinha que se assustar! – Mello levou uma mão à testa em sinal de desgosto. O outro era tão tapado que sustos não iam adiantar.

Então o loiro sugeriu um bom copo d'água. Dirigiram-se à cozinha, onde outras tantas tentativas foram efetuadas.

Primeiro, beber água de uma vez!

-Hic!

Depois, beber água bem lentamente.

-Hic!

Tentar beber água equilibrando o copo em dois palitinhos, porque Mello ao menos queria rir de alguma coisa... 1

-Hic!

Ah, Near, você não colabora... Desse jeito não vamos conseguir nunca! – Não fosse a cena do copo e dos palitinhos, ele estaria ainda mais irritado...

-Hic! Desculpe... Posso ir ao banheiro?

Mello balançou mais uma vez a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Aprovou a solicitação de Near apenas porque não tinha outra solução mesmo.

O loiro ficou esperando na sala, onde teve uma idéia do que podia ajudar... ou não. Quando Near voltou, lá foi Mello proferir sua brilhante hipótese.

-Acho que se eu der uns tapas nas suas costas, vai resolver!

Mas Near não era bobo, e agora era ele quem estava começando a se irritar por ali.

-Tapa nas costas é pra gente engasgada, não pra soluços. Não sabia?

-É mesmo? – disse irônico – Achei que funcionava pra tudo.

Sem escolha, Near assumiu um ar derrotista.

-Hic! Acho que só me resta esperar...

-Hunf.

-Hic!

Sentaram-se no sofá, já que os soluços não deixavam nenhum nem outro dormir. Eis então que um conhecido ilustre adentra pela sala, provando que havia mais um notívago no orfanato. O grande detetive L resolveu passear por ali com uma tigela de gelatina, bem naquela hora.

-L! – Surpreenderam-se os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Oi, tudo bom? – Disse ele tranqüilamente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Hic!

-Soluçando, Near? Que coisa... Eu vim pro dia de Natal. Cheguei depois da ceia e quase todos já estavam dormindo. Mas amanhã estarei com vocês na abertura dos presentes. – E continuou a comer a gelatina. – Aqui tem cada doce gostoso, não é? Mas por que vocês dois ainda não foram pra cama? Esperando Papai Noel? – L não conseguiu conter a risadinha.

-Hunf. É o Near!

-Hic!

-Tá vendo? Fica soluçando e me atrapalha a dormir!

-Eu não consigo solucionar esse problema, Hic!

-Huuummm... – L mordiscou o dedo e pôs-se a pensar numa solução. Os meninos acompanhavam atônitos a atuação do gênio. – Já sei! Basta que você passe o soluço pra alguém!

Não era assim... a solução mais lógica do mundo, mas vinda da boca de L, era 99,99 por cento de chance de dar certo.

-E como, Hic, eu faço isso?

- Basta olhar fixamente nos olhos de alguém. – Dizendo isso, L continuou sua jornada rumo ao seu aposento. Os meninos se entreolharam por uma fração de segundos, quando se voltaram novamente para L, o detetive já não estava mais lá 2.

-Que conselho mais estranho... sei não, ainda acho que testar os tapas nas costas é melhor.

Mello podia achar o que bem quisesse, para Near só havia um caminho. Postou-se na frente do loiro, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

-Ei!!! O que você está fazendo??

-Shhhhh... Já está passando. Passando... – Respirou fundo.

5

4

3

2

1

-Passou! – era um raro rompante de demonstração de felicidade de Near – L estava certo! Podemos ir dormir então.

-Passou mesmo, é? HIC! O que???? HIC!!! MAS O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Finalmente Mello pôs-se a berrar.

-Shhhhh vai acordar todo mundo.

-Near, seu maldito! Pode tirar esse soluço de mim agora!!!! HIC, Continuo sem poder dormir!

-Você não consegue... eu já vou pra cama, quero acordar bem cedo pra poder conversar com o L!

-Grrr... HIC, vou passar a noite inteira soluçando na sua orelha!

-Por mim... Faça como bem entender.

E lá se foram os dois de volta ao quarto. Near sem dizer uma palavra enquanto Mello resmungava e soluçava.

Dormiam num beliche, Mello na cama de baixo e Near na de cima, de forma que, assim que deitou no seu devido lugar, o loiro ameaçou..

-Pois vou passar... HIC, QUE DROGA! Vou passar a noite chutando o seu colchão!

Near, parou antes de subir , olhou com desdém para cima. Olhou com desdém para o amigo. E do nada... resolveu aplicar um selinho no loiro enfezado. Muito simples, muito rápido.

Foi tão repentino e inesperado que o susto que o loiro tomou foi imenso, tanto que o soluço... Passou imediatamente.

Near enfim subiu e deitou-se. Para Mello o menino tinha aquela exata cara detestável de _"Viu, sou melhor pra curar soluços que você!"._

Talvez, excepcionalmente, não tão detestável assim.

**Fim**

22/12/2006

1 Cena descaradamente adaptada de Azumanga Daiouh. Aliás, a fic toda é inspirada no episódio dos soluços da Osaka. Engraçadíssimo, ai ai... Azumanga é um barato. Sorte do Near não ter amigos como a Tomo-chan.Aliás, acho a Osaka a versão feminina e tapada do Near.

2 Qualifico essa aparição/desaparecimento do L na fic como "momento Mestre dos Magos". Ele chega, dá uma dica superficial, mas que resolve tudo, e some! Ehhh viva o L \o/

Affe, essa fic saiu em tempo recorde. Um dia! Tudo por essa Bibi-chan que ficou chutando minha canela e dizendo que também queria fics fofas com o Near XP Ainda bem que teve esse amigo oculto heheh pra eu te pagar essa fic que te devia...

Aproveitando o espírito natalino que se infiltrou nessa história... Feliz Natal para todos \o/

Ps. Se ficou por aí algum erro de formatação (ex. travessões ausentes) a culpa é dessa formatação louca que os site fez com a fic!


End file.
